


my strange addiction

by things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: the billie eilish tapes [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: King!Creativity, M/M, insinuated smut but honestly you could read it as they had a real nice cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Deceit gets a message telling him to meet someone in the imagination, he assumes it to be Roman or Remus, what he gets is someone who has kept him awake many nights, but had thought long since gone.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: the billie eilish tapes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	my strange addiction

**_"Don't ask questions,_ **

**_You don't wanna know,_ **

**_Learned my lesson,_ **

**_Way too long ago,"_ **

**_\--_ **

**_"You are my strange addiction,"_ **

**_-Billie Eilish, My Strange Addiction_ **

* * *

Deceit stares, his brown eyes wide-eyed and hands shaking ever so slightly by his sides "It's you," He whispers, stepping back slowly, a twig cracks under the pressure of his boots as he stares "How...how can it be you?' He stares up at the tall figure with a shake of his head "You...died, you became someone completely different..." The wind blows a steady breeze and he knows, oh he knows what he's seeing is no mirage yet his heart hammers in his chest in fear or incredible and then...he can't help but fly forward and wrap his arms around the man. "It's been so many years," He whispered "I haven't seen you since we were children,"

The King smiles, his green eyes alight in the darkness of the imagination. "Only here I can be myself, the two halves of me practised for many months to bring me to fruition again," His hands rest on the other's arms. "Damian, it is so very good to see you again, I had so many things left to say to you, things that the two carried with them but they knew despite their anger and differences that this needed to be done, they needed to be whole and so...I am here, I am me, but only the walls of the imagination can truly hold me together, otherwise I am not a whole but two halves unstable but trying to hold themselves in one as though they had been stapled crudely to one another," His strong arms embrace his friend as he pulled away. "Come, I have much to discuss with you," He holds out his arm and Deceit takes it, walking alongside his childhood best friend. The trees part for them, and they find themselves wandering into a castle, medieval in style, but old and crumbling. The King waves a hand and long since lit torches strike alight, illuminating the black, vine-covered walls. 

"It's beautiful," Deceit muses, a look of awe on his face, he is lead up the stairs and into a room that looks almost untouched by time; the red bedsheets still pristine, the green drapes blowing in the wind. 

"Much time has passed, you look so much older, as do I," The King chuckles, sitting down on the bed. "But the two halves of me have much they have been hiding, they knew that separately they could not achieve what they wanted of you, that you are hopefully, still quite as in love with me as we were before the split," Damian chuckles and nods, unable to lie to the one person he had imagined to be with him as he got older. He had often thought to himself what the other would look like now and it turns out his late night fantasies had not been so far off. The King is tall and strong, in his natural form...not the one that Thomas envisages for them, but the one he _is_. His eyes are green, brown hair messy under that golden crown, bearded in a scruffy but endearing way. 

"I never stopped loving you I just never thought..."

"You'd hear me say it back?" The King tilts Deceit's chin towards him with a small smile "Do you wish you could stay here forever, with me?" The deceitful side tilts his face a little, leaning closer until his nose brushes the other's, the breath of his words ghosting the other man's lips as he speaks.

"I do," And then he kisses him, softly and warmly and the way he had daydreamed about since the day he left. They were both so young when the split had occurred, only ten years old, but Deceit had known what a kiss was and in some way, what it meant to love. He'd grown up missing the King, as he got older he would imagine what the other would look like now, if he hadn't gone. And now he's here, tangible and real and there is nothing he can do to stop the flood of emotions welling through him. When they pulls away their foreheads rest together "I wish I could spend forever in this castle playing pretend as we used too, when you were my King and I was your Queen, and together we'd make empires fall," His nostalgic smile fades "But it can't be anymore, you are not one, you are two, and we all have jobs to do," He pulls away, eyes welling with tears "And knowing this can't last, I think it may hurt more than thinking you were gone forever," He stands and walks away, wiping away a tear with a gloved hand and a sniffle.

"We can always come back here, Damian," The King stands and moves behind the other, resting his hands on the other's waist, pressing a kiss to the other's shoulder gently. "Even if we have to come and go from this life, I can still exist with you," The other turns in his hands and cups his cheeks leaning up to press soft and sweet kisses to his lips, he doesn't stop crying.

"Promise?" 

"Pinky swear," Deceit links his pinky finger around the other man's and smiles up at him through his sadness, accepting a warm kiss from the other, his lips moving against the other's slowly, firmly. The King's hands slide up his arms, trailing up to cup the other's cheeks "Although I can feel what they've been feeling for a long time, now," His smirk is felt in their kiss and Damian's head tilts back as the other's lips trail from the corner of his mouth to his neck, resting against the stone wall with a soft exhale. "They're still a part of me even if they're not conscious right now, they grew the feelings I had for you as they both aged," Dee gasps lightly as the taller's body rests against his own, his teeth barely scarping his sensitive skin. "You've kept them both awake many times on separate occasions," he chuckles, breath soft against his skin. "Separately, they may be worth loving too,"

"I can't say I hadn't thought of it," Damian mutters lightly, his hand coming up to rest on the back of the other's neck "For the most part, they're brothers and don't like to share anything, I didn't think...but here you are, so maybe they are capable of not acting like idiots," He chuckles. 

"I wouldn't go that far, they're still apart of me," The King laughs against his neck, his crown sliding off as he sucks playfully at the skin. Dee laughs breathily and claims the crown, placing it atop the blonde curls of his hair with a grin. "You look good in a crown," The taller pulls back to admire his partner, his friend, leaning back against the wall with flushed cheeks and a smile, tears of disbelief still shining in his beautiful brown eyes. "My King," He bows a little and Damian bites his lip, pushing the other back towards the bed. 

"I hope you intend to treat me as such,"

"Quite,"


End file.
